


Swing My Way

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Humor, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-09
Updated: 2000-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Find out why Meg tells Frobisher in ATQH that her feelings are 'very confused.'





	Swing My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Swing  
My Way

** Swing My Way **

**By Postcard**

postcard@manutd.com 

**Rating: -** Slash. Gen. NC-17. Episode Related. Romance. Angst. Humour. 

**Pairings: -** Thatcher/Female. Fraser/Thatcher. Female/Male.

**Teaser: -** Find out why Meg tells Frobisher that her feelings are 'very confused.'

**Spoiler: -** Mask. The Edge. WATE. SLIR. WMSJTC. ATQH. BL. RWOB.

**Disclaimer: -** The Due South characters in this story are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story and all of the new characters are mine (copyright February/April 2000 by Postcard on all original story content.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author's note: -**. This story comes up with a new reason as to why Meg told Frobisher in ATQH that her feelings where 'very confused.' It is set during the events of ATQH, BL, RWOB and finishes just after RWOB. Thank you kindly to my extremely helpful and patient beta Lucky. You're a saint.  <G> The song 'Swing My Way' is by E*Y*C* (Express Yourself Clearly.) Hope you all enjoy reading this story and any constructive comments are welcome at postcard@manutd.com 

* * *

** During All The Queen's Horses **

Nicole was sat in her office at the French Consulate in Chicago studying some reports when the internal buzzer on her phone went off. She hit the intercom button and said, "Oui? What is it?" Her personal secretary Chantel informed her that she had a phone call from an Inspector Thatcher of the R.C.M.P. Nicole's face lit up immediately. As she took the call she exclaimed, "Meg, ma Cherie. How's everything going?"

"Oh, not too bad today. I can't wait to come home though, I miss you."

"I miss you too Meggie." Meg smiled down the phone as Nicole called her by the pet name she had for Meg. 

"By the way, I slept a lot better last night having the phone on my pillow and being able to talk to you when I wanted; and to hear you sleeping. It felt like I wasn't really in a different country. Although, we've probably racked up one hell of a phone bill!" They both started laughing. "The film crew are heading this way so I've got to go now. I'll see you this evening."

"Ok. Meggie, je t'aime. Au revoir."

"I love you too, bye."

> > > > > * * * * * 

The morning dragged on until lunchtime finally came around. Grabbing her coat and handbag, Nicole opened her office door to find the lawyer, Rene Laurier, walking past. "Ah, Nicole. Are you off to lunch?"

"Oui."

"In that case would you care to join me?" Nicole usually ate lunch with Meg, but seeing as Meg was in Canada at the moment, Nicole accepted the invitation. From behind her desk, Chantel shot Nicole an envious look. It wasn't surprising really because just about every women Rene came across fell for him. He was extremely good looking, with green eyes, short honey blond hair and a body to die for.

While they ate lunch in the caf that was situated a few blocks from the French Consulate, Rene looked across the table at Nicole. She was a very attractive lady, with shoulder length fair hair and soothing grey eyes. This was the nearest he had come to a real date with her. He had asked her out on a date a few times, but she had always politely declined saying that she 'already had plans.' He wasn't sure if she was dating anyone or not and so he wasn't sure if those 'plans' involved a man or not. He really hoped not, because he not only found her very attractive but entertaining as well. And not one to give up easily on anything, Rene was determined to pursue Nicole. To be honest he was enjoying the 'challenge.' For some twisted reason, the fact that she wasn't falling all over him like other women, made him want her even more. 

He'd been concerned about her lately though, because she hadn't been her cheery self, but he was pleased to see that she seemed in a happy mood today. "If you don't mind me saying so, you seem a lot happier today! I've noticed that recently you've been somewhat�sullen."

"Oui, well, someone very special to me has been out of town for a few days and they're due back today."

"Oh! I see." * Just great! Is she saying that she's dating someone? * "I know what you mean. My best friend Benton Fraser has been away for a few days too and I've missed our morning horse riding together. He's in the R.C.M.P. and works at the Canadian Consulate here in Chicago. He's taking part in the Musical Ride tour at the moment and he's due back today too." He noticed that Nicole had started smiling broadly and seemed rather amused. "What is it? What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. It's just what a coincidence!" She let out a short laugh. "You're not going to believe this, but the person I was just talking about is Meg Thatcher. Inspector Thatcher of the R.C.M.P, Fraser's Superior Officer at the Consulate. Do you know her?"

"Really! My, my. * Phew! Thank goodness! I think I'm still in with a chance! I'm so glad it's Meg she was on about and not another guy. * "No, I don't know her personally, however I have seen her on the odd occasion. Have you been friends for long?"

"Oui, I've known Meg for years. We share an apartment together here in Chicago. How long have you known Fraser?"

"Not very long. I only met him when he moved to Chicago, but we became friends instantly. I've known him about two years I think. He's a really easy person to get on with."

Nicole started to laugh. "Oh, I've heard a lot about Fraser from Meg and believe me, 'easy to get on with' wasn't how she referred to him."

"No. I don't think that they get along quite as well as we do." They both smiled at one another.

> > > > > * * * * *

Back at the French Consulate, Nicole was busy working on her laptop when the internal buzzer on her phone went off. "Oui, what is it?" Nicole shouted down the intercom. She was irritated at being interrupted mid flow in her work and didn't attempt to disguise the fact. Her personal secretary informed her that Rene was on the phone, and needed to speak with her urgently. "Bonjour Rene. What's so urgent?" 

"I'm at the police station and I think that you'd better come down right away."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Something terrible has occurred and I thought that you'd want to know right away. While I was here, dealing with a client, all hell broke loose. The train the Musical Ride tour is aboard has been taken over by terrorists and they're holding everyone on the train hostage."

"Oh my God! Do you know if Meg's all right?" Nicole looked at the picture on her desk of Meg and herself in front of the Eiffel Tower, and prayed that Meg was all right.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. All that anyone knows at the moment is that they are holding the hostages for ransom."

"Right, I'm coming straight over to the police station."

> > > > > * * * * * 

The wait for news and the hopeless feeling of not being able to do anything while Meg was in such terrible danger was heart wrenching for Nicole. All as she could do was pace aimlessly back and forth through the police station. Nobody would tell her anything about what was going on. She knew that the FBI were planning something that the Chicago PD were not happy with, and she'd tried to find out what, but all as they would tell her is that they were 'dealing with the situation,' before shooing her once again out of the way. 

* Why won't they tell me what's going on? Maybe the reason they don't want to tell me is because she's dead! Oh God no! I couldn't cope if Meg is dead. I love her too much. She's been part of my life for so long, we're like 'soul mates,' I don't know what I'd do without her! Stop it Nicole. You can't let yourself think pessimistically. You're no use to Meg if you do. But then again I'm no use to Meg either way at the moment. I wish that there were something that I could do to help her. I feel so useless that it's driving me crazy. Oh, Meg please be all right. I know that you will be. You have to be. I can't let myself think any differently. * 

"How are you holding up?" Rene broke into Nicole's thoughts. "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better," he instructed as he placed a steaming cup of coffee into her hands. 

"WHAT? HOW can a cup of coffee possibly make me FEEL BETTER when Meg is out there in the clutches of a manic?" Nicole screeched at him.

"Shhh. Calm down. It's all going to be all right. Shhh," Rene soothed as he gently got hold of Nicole's shoulders and pulled her into a loving embrace. Wearily Nicole rested her head on his broad chest, glad of the human contact.

"I'm sorry for the outburst. It was uncalled for. You were only trying to help."

"Oh, forget about it, I already have. But as to 'how can the coffee make you feel better,' the answer is because I put some brandy in it."

Nicole lifted her head up off his chest and looked at him. "You put brandy in it? But you haven't been out of the station, where did you get it from?"

Rene smiled down at her allowing his adorable impish dimple to show. "Cops drink alcohol too you know." Lowering his mouth to her ear he divulged, "Lt. Welsh gave it to me. He thought that you could do with it!"

Finally, after what seemed like days of waiting rather than hours, Lt. Welsh approached Rene and Nicole with some news. "I'm happy to say that we've just had word that the bomb on the train has been�"

"BOMB? Did you just say that there was a _bomb_ on the train?" Nicole asked in alarm.

"Erm�yes. But as I was saying, we've just had word that the bomb on the train has been diffused. And all of the hostages are alive and free. They'll be coming to the police station within the hour," Welsh happily told them.

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! Do you know if Meg's all right? I mean�she hasn't been harmed in any way has she?"

"I believe that all of the hostages are unharmed, as there are no reports of anyone needing any medical attention," Welsh informed her.

> > > > > * * * * *

"Meg!" Nicole rushed up to Meg and pecking her on each cheek she slung her arms around Meg and hugged her tightly. "Are you all right, ma Cherie?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Meg said, slightly embarrassed and quickly pulling away from Nicole's embrace. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"I take it you two know one another then!" Ray stated amused.

"Erm, yes." Uncomfortable with Ray's inquisitive eyes looking intently at her, Meg quickly added. "We're best friends." Nicole looked at Meg and Meg shot her a pleading look to go along with it. 

"Oui. We're best friends. We share an apartment together."

"Nicole, this is Constable Fraser, Sergeant Frobisher and Detective Vecchio." Then indicating to Nicole, Meg offered, "gentleman, Nicole Chaffanel."

"Yeah, I know Nicky." To Meg's disgust, Ray smiled and winked at Nicole. "We met today, before I went off to the train."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Chaffanel." Fraser politely offered her his hand and she shook it.

"Er, yes. Nice to meet you Ms. Chaffanel," Frobisher also shook her hand. 

Nicole nodded to both men. "Oui. It's a pleasure to meet both of you as well." 

Just then Agent Ford appeared. "Sorry to break up the party folks but I need to question you on just exactly what the hell happened out there."

Nicole looked at him in disgust. "You insensitive pig! They've just been through hell and back. Look at them, they're shaken up. Can't you at least wait until tomorrow to question them?" Nicole berated him.

"Hey, who the fuck are you darling to tell me how to do my job!"

"Erm, Agent Ford, I think she has a point. Can't the questioning wait until tomorrow morning?" Welsh asked, whilst rubbing the top of his nose.

"Fine. All right then," Ford grudgingly caved in. "But be here early all of you. I don't want to delay this any longer."

> > > > > * * * * *

Entering their apartment, Nicole insisted on making Meg a warm meal, while Meg had a long relaxing bath. Walking into the kitchen in a fluffy dressing gown, Meg wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist. "Umm. That smells good."

"Oui, well, you need a good warm meal inside of you after what you've just been through."

Nicole set the meal out on the dining room table and then sitting across from one another; Nicole let Meg eat the meal in silence. Finishing the meal off, they both went into the living room and cuddled up to one another on the couch. "Do you want to talk about what happened Meggie?" 

Meg slowly nodded her head. "Yes, I�I want to talk about it."

"I couldn't believe it when I found out from Rene that you were being held hostage. I was so scared. I'm so glad you're alive Meggie." Meg smiled at Nicole and they both hugged one another briefly, but tightly. "What I don't understand is, how the heck did the terrorists get on the train?"

"They were posing as a film crew. It all happened so fast Nicole. There was nothing that I could do to stop it or prevent it." Meg took a deep breath before continuing. "I was addressing my subordinates about how to act around the film crew and I had just got them all to start singing when Fraser beckoned to have a word with me. And so I followed him out of the boxcar and into another one. I don't know how, but he'd realised that something was wrong with the film crew and he'd managed to discover that they _weren't a film crew at all_. Then when I asked him advice on what we should do, you'll _never guess_ what he did! The idiot told me he 'needed a moment to think about that' and then he _jumped out of the window_. I couldn't believe it. He'd left me there on my own and that's when Bolt came in and caught me."

Meg shook her head at the memory. "He forced me to change into a uniform at gunpoint. It was so degrading. And then Fraser finally turned up again only to be captured too. They�had gassed the men into a sleep by this point and then after making their demands to Detective Vecchio, they�they�handcuffed Fraser and I together. I felt so powerless Nicole. There was nothing that I could do. Before they handcuffed us together I also had to stand by and watch as they threw one of my men off the train."

Nicole made a sound of disgust at the behaviour of the terrorists. "I managed to trick one of the terrorists and disarm him. Well, to be honest I knocked him unconscious." Meg smiled a self-satisfied smile at the memory. 

"How did you do that?"

"Ha! You know my tattoo that I have on my hip?" 

Nicole nodded. "Oui. The Mountie on horseback, I know it well." They both smiled at how well Nicole knew it.

"Well, I told him that I had one and that Robert De Niro had given it to me." Nicole started to laugh and Meg joined in.

"You didn't?"

"Yes, I did. And it worked a treat because the dumb ass fell for it hook, line and sinker. And then I floored him as he tried to take a look."

"That's my girl. Well done Meggie." Nicole clapped her hands together in glee at Meg's resourcefulness. 

"Amazingly, believe it or not, Fraser then managed to skilfully undo the handcuffs by using my hairpin!" Meg decided that it was best not to go into detail about how he'd had to fish it from between her bosoms.

"Really?" Nicole raised her eyebrows in surprise and Meg nodded her head.

"To cut a long story short, we found Sergeant Frobisher was conscious as well�and�" Meg decided to also omit the conversation that followed between herself and Fraser and the 'contact.' "And then stubborn as always, I insisted that as I was the Superior Officer I would go through this door first. So I went through it before Fraser and Frobisher. Only Bolt was there on the other side of the door with two of the terrorists and they�they captured me again. They had guns and I didn't, so it would have been stupid for me to try and fight them. They disconnected the carriage from the train and all I could do was watch as the train carrying the bomb with my men on it, the people that were supposedly under my care, got smaller and smaller in the distance. I felt like a complete failure Nicky. I've never felt like that before in my life, but I did then."

"You're _not_ a failure Meggie. There was nothing that you could have done. For goodness sake Meg, you were really brave. I would have gone to pieces, but you; you kept yourself together by the sounds of it and tried your hardest to get everybody safe."

"But my hardest wasn't good enough."

"Don't talk silly Meg. Of course it was. You're alive and you're subordinates are alive. And part of that is due to you."

"You really think so?"

"Oui."

"How did you get away from the terrorists Meg?"

"They had handcuffed me again, but I managed to move my hands just enough to press the intercom button on the train without them noticing. It allowed Fraser and Frobisher to find out where I was headed. But�erm�while I had my finger on the intercom button, Bolt�he�he�shot his partners in front of me." Nicole gasped in horror. "I was _so scared_ Nicole. When he shot them, for one horrible moment I thought that he was going to pull the trigger on me too. I thought he was going to kill me. But I was still useful to him and so he didn't. I knew that if I couldn't get away though, he would kill me in the end; when he no longer thought that I was useful to him." Tears had appeared in Meg's eyes as she talked and suddenly Meg started to cry.

Nicole pulled Meg towards herself into a bear hug. "Oh Meggie. Shush, it's all right. That's it you let it out ma Cherie. It will do you good. Shush. You're safe now."

Glad to be in Nicole's loving arms and relieved that the terrible ordeal was over, in the privacy of her own home Meg released all of the pent-up emotions and allowed her tears to flow freely. Nicole continued to hold her tightly and stroked Meg's hair in an effort to soothe her. 

She didn't know how long she had cried in Nicole's arms, but finally the tears stopped flowing and Meg felt a lot better. Exhausted, but a lot better. Lifting her head up off Nicole's shoulder she managed a weak smile. "Sorry for blubbering all over you."

Nicole shook her head exasperated. "Meg, you know that you don't have to be sorry for crying in front of me." Rubbing Meg's back she said, "you can cry on my shoulder any time." Meg smiled happily this time at Nicole. "Erm, Meg�he never�you know! He didn't�hurt you did he?"

"No. He didn't touch me in any way."

"Thank goodness, ma Cherie." 

"I, er, still haven't told you how I got away from Bolt, have I?"

"You don't have to tell me now Meg. You look exhausted."

"No. I want to tell you. I want to get it off my chest and then I can sleep."

"Ok." Nicole knew better than to argue with Meg when she was in a stubborn mood.

"Bolt took me to an ATV and while he was trying to escape with me as a hostage and 'his ticket to freedom,' Fraser and the rest of my subordinates turned up on horseback. The whole cavalry showed up. Fraser had somehow managed to defuse the bomb and stop the train. Then the rest of them had woken up and so they came to get me. But that bastard Bolt still was determined not to give up and he tried to shoot at them. I managed to stop him, thank goodness, by pushing him over. And while I got on the back of Fraser's horse the others surrounded Bolt with their lances. Ha! He was terrified. It served him right."

"It certainly did. Oh, Meggie, thank God you're all right!" They both hugged one another and breaking off the hug, Nicole kissed Meg on the lips. Meg eagerly opened her mouth to Nicole and gently taking hold of the back of Nicole's head, she hungrily pulled her more towards her. As the kiss became even deeper, Meg's hands moved from Nicole's head and started to swiftly undo Nicole's blouse and bra. Yanking them off, she threw them onto the floor. Next she unzipped Nicole's skirt. Getting hold of Nicole's hands, she pulled her to her feet, allowing the skirt to slip down Nicole's long tanned legs and onto the floor.

Looking at Nicole, the desire was evident in Meg's eyes as she breathlessly said, "lets go to bed." On the way to their bedroom, a trail was left behind as ravenous hands shed away the remaining articles of clothing.

Climbing into bed together, Meg immediately rolled on top of Nicole and started to kiss her hungrily on the lips. Nicole skilfully ran her hands along Meg's body, touching her in the way she knew would elicit moans of pleasure from her lover. Lovingly running one hand through Meg's dark silky hair, Nicole's other hand delicately manipulated each of Meg's breasts. Meg groaned in delight as she nibbled Nicole's ear. Meg's own hands moved from where they had been tenderly cupping Nicole's face and stroking her thighs, to carry out her own investigation of Nicole's breasts. Kissing along Meg's neck and shoulder, Nicole moved her hands to Meg's firm bottom and stroked it. Cupping Meg's buttocks with one hand, Nicole slipped her other hand in between Meg's legs and gently rubbed her. As Nicole's hand became more fervent, Meg threw her head back and moaned. 

Wanting to return the pleasure, Meg slowly slid down Nicole's body, kissing, licking and stroking; sending tingles down both of their spines. As Meg moved back up and looked down at Nicole with her chocolate coloured eyes, Nicole reached up and pulled Meg's head down for another long passionate kiss. 

Licking Meg's neck, Nicole rolled them both over so that she was now on top. Gently spreading Meg's legs, she kissed Meg again on the lips as she began to make love to her. Their lovemaking was intense, as both bodies sought to reconnect and reassure each other that Meg was alive after the recent danger she had been in. Meg encircled her long, shapely legs around Nicole. Nicole stroked Meg's well-toned thighs, whispering sweet nothings in French, turning Meg on even more. The thrill of hearing Meg shout out that she was 'almost there;' spurred Nicole's pace on even more. Climaxing, Meg's strong arms gripped Nicole tightly to her as she yelled out, "OH, YES. YES. Nicole�Ahhh�YES."

As Meg's body shuddered to completion, Nicole felt herself orgasm. "Ohhh�OUI�ma Cherie�OUI." Collapsing on top of Meg and wrapping her arms protectively around her, she rested her head on Meg's shoulder before breathlessly whispering, "Je t'aime." And then placed a tender kiss on Meg's cheek.

"I love you too." Meg smiled and kissed the top of Nicole's head. They both snuggled up together and Meg said, "I've missed this." Nicole kissed her cheek again and Meg snuggled up even more. "Please hold me all night Nicole."

"Oh, of course I will Meggie. You try and get some sleep, I'm here. Everything's all right. He can't come near you now."

"I love snuggling up to you Nicky."

"Oui, well you're very snugly yourself."

"I love you Nicole."

"Oh, I love you too Meggie." Nicole said and nuzzled Meg's hair. "Bonne nuit."

"Goodnight, Nicky," Meg said as she closed her eyes.

In the morning Nicole woke first to find Meg still sleeping in her arms. Nicole didn't attempt to move and get up for fear of waking Meg, so she lay there holding Meg securely and occasionally placing kisses on Meg. When Meg stirred, a smile crossed her lips at the loving way Nicole was holding her. Rolling around in Nicole's arms, Meg hugged her. "Bonjour, ma Cherie," Nicole greeted, as she kissed Meg's cheek. "How do you feel this morning?"

Meg sighed and then smiled at Nicole. "I feel a lot better, thank you, but I'm not really looking forward to going over it all this morning at the police station. Especially not with that jerk, Agent Ford."

Nicole hugged Meg tightly. "Do you want me to come with you Meggie? I don't mind taking a day off work."

"That's sweet Nicky. But no, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Meg tried to sound re assuring, but seeing Nicole's unsure expression Meg added, "I'm positive I'll be all right. I want to try and get on with things as normal, so please don't take a day off work for me. It would only make me feel guilty if you did."

"Alright Meggie. But if you need me, call me, promise?"

"I promise." Meg sealed the promise by kissing Nicole on the lips. As they kissed, Meg wished that she could stay there all day in Nicole's loving arms, but she knew that she couldn't because she had to go to the police station. Reluctantly, Meg broke off the kiss and after briefly hugging Nicole; she got up out of bed. Taking hold of Nicole's hand, she pulled her out of bed and together they took a warm shower.

> > > > > * * * * * 

Accompanied by Rene, Nicole walked into the police station on business. Ben and Ray spotted them and Ray waved them over to his desk. "Bonjour Nicky. What ya up to? Come to see me did ya? Can't get enough of me or what?"

"Non, sorry to disappoint you Ray but we're here on business. A French national needs assistance. So I've brought Rene along to help because, as you well know, he's by far the best lawyer around."

"Why thank you, Nicole."

"Ah, I see that's your excuse. But we both know ya came to see me really. So, ya wanna go for dinner tonight?" 

Nicole laughed at Ray's persistence. You couldn't blame the detective for trying! "Sorry Ray, but I'll have to decline. Meg and I have plans."

"I'm surprised that you're friends with 'The Dragon Lady.' You're so nice and she's a bitch. I didn't think that she had any friends at all."

"Meg is not a bitch and she's nothing like a dragon. She will however melt your heart when you get to know her. But it's obvious that you don't know her, because if you did you'd know that she's one of the sweetest people you could know." Nicole blasted Ray.

Holding his hands up in a defensive gesture Ray said, "Hey, whoa. I didn't mean to upset you. Just forget I said anything." 

"Have you known Inspector Thatcher long because you seem quite close?" Ben asked Nicole in an effort to ease the tension that had built up in the room.

"Oui. I've known Meg for years. Ever since we were eighteen. We met in Paris when she came to the Sorbonne for the summer and we instantly became best friends. And then when Meg went back to Canada to finish off her studies there, I got a student exchange and finished off my studies in Canada with her. We've gone virtually everywhere together since then. I suppose that you could say we're inseparable!" She smiled at them all.

"Yeah, I thought you'd gotta have known her for a while coz she let you hug her," Frannie butted in as she appeared at the side of Ray's desk. "If anyone here even so much as touches her arm she glares at ya and informs us like that we're 'touching her.' I'm like 'sorreeeee.' It's not like I'm molesting her or anything! I only touched her arm." Ben blushed a little as he remembered that Thatcher had let him do 'more than touch her arm.'

"Frannie what ya doin here?"

"Ma asked me to give you this," Frannie explained and thrust a shopping list into his hand.

Ray shook his head in disgust at having to do the shopping. He loathed shopping, but if Ma wanted him to do the shopping; he'd _have_ to do it. "Right, well now you have and ya can clear off coz I'm tryin to work." 

"I can assure you that Meg doesn't mean to offend you. It's just that�Meg has been through a lot in her career," Nicole once again defended Meg. Ben wondered if Nicole was speaking about Henri Cloutier sexually harassing Meg!

"I hope Thatcher knows how lucky she is having a best friend like you! You're always sticking up for her," Frannie told Nicole.

"Yes, I wish I had someone to stand in my corner when your brother has a go at me," Elaine said, shooting Ray a hard look. "Here's the damn report you wanted earlier." Elaine slammed it down onto his desk. "And if you want it quicker next time, you might try asking a bit more politely. Hi Fraser," Elaine smiled sweetly at him before tossing her head and walking away.

> > > > > * * * * *

At the same time that afternoon, Meg sat in her office staring blankly at her computer screen. She was supposed to be catching up on some reports, but her mind was elsewhere. She was feeling extremely guilty about the kiss with Ben. She felt like she'd totally betrayed Nicole. Meg still wasn't quite sure how she had let herself get into that position with Ben. One minute he'd insulted her feelings and she could remember feeling so mad at him that she wanted to smack him. But at the same time it had really upset her that he thought so lowly of her. And then the next minute she was making an absolute fool of herself. She cringed at the memory of spurting out a jumble of things. And then somehow she had found herself in his arms. Meg closed her eyes to try and block out the image. It was no use though. She couldn't erase the memory of the feel of his lips against hers, or the gentle touch of his hand running through her hair. 

* Oh God! What am I going to do? I feel so confused. I love Nicole but at the same time I�I'm so physically attracted to Ben that he makes my pulse race every time I see him. But then again so does Nicole. What the hell am I supposed to do? Is it possible that I 'swing both ways?' And is it possible that I can be in love with two people at the same time? I feel so guilty about kissing Ben. I don't know if I should tell Nicole or not! I don't want to hurt her though. But I can't stand feeling so guilty. With Nicole I know that it's love, but do I love Ben, or am I just physically attracted to him? Get a grip Meg, it was just a kiss and I did tell him that it could never happen again so there's no point in telling Nicole and upsetting her, and at the same time jeopardising our relationship. Besides after being with Nicole last night it put things into perspective, I know that I still love her. So why did I kiss Ben? *

> > > > > * * * * *

Nicole came home from work to find that Meg had beaten her home for the third day running. Looking at the freshly laid out dining table, the surprise was evident on Nicole's face as she exclaimed, "Meggie, you've cooked!"

"Yes. I�I don't show you enough how much I love you. I shouldn't take it for granted that you'll do all of the cooking."

"That's sweet Meggie." Nicole laughed. "But we both know what your cooking is like and that's why we agreed it's safer and saves on medical bills if I do all of the cooking."

Meg playfully threw a serviette at Nicole. "Ha! Well that's just charming! I go to all of this trouble slaving over a hot stove and you imply that my cooking will give you food poisoning." Meg pouted and pretended to sulk.

"Aw, I'm sorry Meggie," Nicole said putting her arms around her. "You know that I was only joking!" Meg stopped pouting and smiling she nodded her head. Over the past few days Meg had been doing her hardest to be 'extra loving' towards Nicole because she felt so guilty about the kiss. She knew that Nicole thought that she was acting really strange and was extremely worried about her. But Nicole hadn't a clue as to the main reason that Meg was acting strange; she just thought that it was due to Meg having been held hostage on the train. The guilt was churning Meg up inside. This couldn't go on for much longer. Sooner or later the truth about what had happened between Fraser and she was bound to come out! But at the moment Meg just couldn't bring herself to tell Nicole. She would open her mouth to start to tell Nicole and then the words just wouldn't be there. They just wouldn't form on her tongue. So Meg's guilty conscience was working over time turning her into the 'good housewife.'

> > > > > * * * * *

** During Body Language **

Meg sat in her office fuming. She had just witnessed a blonde haired bimbo groping Fraser on sentry duty. * It's a damn good job that I didn't tell Nicole about the kiss and jeopardise our wonderful relationship over that jerk. Yes, I did the right thing there. What a piece of scum! He's no different from every other jerk out there. What Nicole and I have is by far more important than the kiss Fraser and I shared. He obviously doesn't give a shit about it if he spends his time in strippers' closets! And he seems to have found himself someone else all ready in the form of that tart mauling him outside! * 

Reaching for her mobile phone, Meg dialled Nicole's number. Nicole answered on the third ring.

"Bonjour!"

"Hi, Nicky it's me Meg."

"Meggie, ma Cherie. What a nice surprise! Nothing's wrong is it?"

"No, everything's fine. I just felt like talking to you that's all. Are you doing anything important at the moment?"

"Non. Just drudging my way through endless reports."

"I wish I was there with you, I want to give you a kiss," Meg spoke in a playful tone. 

"Aw! You do? I want to kiss you too. Hmmm. You know, I think that can be arranged."

"How?"

"How about we have ourselves a bootie call?"

"You're not serious?" Meg asked in a shocked voice.

"Oui. Why not?"

Meg thought about that for a moment and then smiling she said, "alright then. Yes. Go on. Let's do it. But you start." 

"I'm kissing my way down your neck," Nicole whispered down the phone to Meg.

"Oooooh!" Meg said with laugher in her voice. "Get out the strawberry sauce." And then Meg began to laugh down the phone. 

Nicole started to laugh too. "Meg, I can tell that you're in a playful mood. But you're not supposed to laugh," Nicole teasingly lectured. 

"Sorry. But I couldn't help it."

"Are you sure that you want strawberry sauce and not chocolate Meggie?"

Meg was just about to answer when there was a knock on her office door. "Just one moment Nicky, someone's knocking on my door."

"Charming! We start to have phone sex and just as it starts to heat up, you put me on hold," Nicole joked.

"Sorry Nicky. I won't be a moment." Meg put Nicole on hold and then shouted curtly, "come in." Ben entered her office and stood to attention in front of her desk. "I'm busy constable. What do you want?"

"Sorry to interrupt Sir, but Rene Laurier would like to have a quick word with you."

"He does? What about?"

"Erm�about a personal matter concerning Ms. Chaffanel, ma 'am."

"Oh! Right! Just one moment Fraser." Meg turned back to her mobile phone and took Nicole off hold. Speaking into the phone she asked, "are you still there?"

"Oui."

"I'm really sorry but someone has called into the consulate to speak with me and so I can't continue this over the phone now. E-mail me and we'll continue it that way, alright?"

"Oh! Alright."

"Oh, and I definitely want strawberry sauce."

"Strawberry sauce it is then. I'll get on with the e-mail right away Meggie. Hmmm. I wonder how inventive I can be?"

Meg started to giggle but quickly stopped as she realised that Fraser was looking at her. "I've really got to go now, but I'll look forward to your e-mail. Goodbye."

"Au revoir ma Cherie." And Meg pushed the 'end' button on the phone.

"You can tell Rene Laurier that I will see him now Fraser."

"Yes Sir." 

Fraser left her office and then promptly returned with Rene in tow. "What can I do for you Mr. Laurier," Meg asked while she shook his hand. Noticing Fraser still standing there she said, "dismissed Fraser."

Fraser shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other whilst running his thumb nervously over one of his eyebrows. "Erm�Rene asked me would I remain present while he spoke with you and seeing as my shift ended a few minutes ago�"

Meg sighed. "Oh, all right then Fraser. Just as long as you stop fidgeting though, because you're getting on my nerves." Meg made no attempt to disguise her irritation at his presence. Turning to Rene, she asked, "Constable Fraser said that you wanted to talk to me about a personal matter regarding Ms. Chaffanel, is that right?"

"Er, yes. I'm aware that you and she are very close and well, this may seem out of place but I wondered�do you know if she is dating anyone?"

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well, I was hoping to ask her out if she wasn't."

Meg folded her arms in front of her chest. "Yes, she's dating someone. In fact Nicole is in a serious relationship, she has been for some time." 

"Oh! She is?"

"Yes." Meg said strongly. She was extremely jealous of Rene homing in on _her_ Nicole. Nicole was hers and she wasn't going to have anyone walking on her territory. 

"If you don't mind my asking, whom is she dating?" 

"Erm�I�er�I don't think that it is my place to say." 

Rene looked at Meg suspiciously. * If Nicole is in such a serious relationship then why won't Meg tell me who it is? She's acting really weird. From the looks of her I doubt that Nicole is in a relationship at all! I think that Meg is just putting me off for some reason. I wonder why though? Well, it won't work because I'm not that easily put off. Maybe Nicole is just playing hard to get and has got Meg, as her best friend, to 'play along with it!' Yes, I bet that's what it is. *

** During Red, White or Blue **

* So he does care about me! He can't forget the 'contact.' Neither can I. Oh, what the hell should I do? I love Nicole and I don't want to lose her, I couldn't bare that. But I'm really attracted to Fraser and I now know that the kiss meant something to him too and that he feels the same about me. Why is my life so complicated! A few months ago everything was so straight forward, but now! *

> > > > > * * * * *

Nicole stared at the TV screen in stunned horror. The familiar but unwanted visitor called 'panic' started to bubble up inside of her. * I can't believe this is happening! How did those bastards take over the court! Why the hell is this happening! Hasn't Meggie been through enough recently! * She watched, horrified, as the news programme showed Fraser and Ray attached to a bomb. Dread began to build up in side of her as she watched, fearful of what might happen next. Just as quickly as the dread had built up, it subsided, as to Nicole's relief she saw Meg walk out of the court building and into the safety of another building. At the same time the news reporter explained that Meg was to act as a liaison. * Phew! Well at least she won't be inside the building if it blows! * Nicole's joy was short lived as she instantly felt guilty for rejoicing when there were people still being held hostage in the building.

She didn't know if Rene was watching the news, but she hoped that he wasn't, because if he were he would be going through hell right now with his friend being strapped to a bomb inside the building. As if on cue the door to her office burst open and in walked Rene. " _Have you seen the news?_ " He sounded like he was on the verge of hysteria.

Nicole nodded her head whilst she pointed to the TV. "Oui. Chantel told me, so I put the TV on." 

"It's terrible. How could this happen?" He was pacing back and forth along her office and Nicole's heart went out to him. 

Walking up to him she placed her hand on his shoulder and started to steer him towards the door. "Come on. I'll drive you there. That way when he comes walking out of the building you'll be there to greet him," Nicole spoke optimistically to Rene and offered him a faint smile.

Standing behind the police cordon, the agonising wait was finally over as Nicole saw the first glimpse of Ben on the roof. "Look. Up there on the roof. That's Fraser isn't it?" Rene's eyes followed the line of Nicole's outstretched arm and sure enough, there was Ben on top of the building. 

"Yes. Yes, that's Ben." The excitement was evident in his voice at seeing his friend alive. They watched as he waved his arms around and then disappeared once more back inside the building. "What the hell was all that about? And where's he gone now?" Rene asked and Nicole shook her head baffled.

"It's beyond me, I haven't a clue." Impatiently they both waited again, until after several minutes Nicole spotted Meg on the other side of the police cordon. * Gosh, she looks sexy in her uniform. * Continuing to watch Meg, Nicole saw her walk to the foot of the court building and start to wave her arms around in the same fashion that Fraser had earlier. Looking upwards, Nicole noticed that Fraser had showed up again on the rooftop and that that was whom Meg was waving her arms at. Amused, Nicole watched as he waved his arms back at her. 

** After Red, White or Blue **

Nicole moved her gaze from Meg and turned to face Rene. She saw that he had a huge grin on his face now that the whole ordeal was over and Fraser was alive. "See, I told you Fraser would come walking out of the building." She smiled warmly at him.

"Yes you did." He hugged her briefly in an act of rejoice. She laughed at his show of affection and smiling at one another, their eyes locked. It was Rene who made the first move and lowered his head so that his lips met hers. But instead of instantly breaking off the kiss and pulling away, Nicole welcomed it and threw her arms around his neck. 

* Oh my God! What am I doing! I should stop. But this feels so good and so right. Non. It's wrong, I'm in a relationship with Meg. I shouldn't be doing this. *

Nicole pushed Rene away form her. Shaking her head she told him, "Non. It's not right."

"Oh come on Nicole. I know that you want it as much as me. You're just playing hard to get. You've played your games, you've got me hooked, so come on and let's do what we both know we want to do." He moved towards her, but she backed off from him.

"I can't. You don't understand."

"Why can't you? Come on Nicole, what's going on?"

"I'm already in a relationship with someone."

"Who?" Nicole looked over at Meg where she stood next to Agent Ford, who appeared to be nursing a burst nose. Seeing the way Nicole looked at Meg, it suddenly dawned on Rene who Nicole was in a relationship with. "It's _her_ isn't it? You're with Thatcher aren't you, that's why you won't give us a chance?" Nicole slowly nodded her head at Rene. "But I know that you feel something for me too. I can tell." Nicole looked at the ground. "I'm right aren't I?" She didn't answer him so he went on, "I don't care if you're with Meg. I've never felt this way about any one before. _Please_ , just give us a chance!"

"How can I when I'm with Meg! You don't understand. It would be cheating on her. She's like my wife. I love her."

"But you feel something for me too, don't you?"

"Oui," Nicole replied softly. "But I don't know if it's love or�or, just lust." Meg turned around to face the direction Nicole and Rene were in. As she did so, Nicole noticed and waving to Meg she beckoned her over.

Meg walked over and ducked under the police cordon to be instantly embraced by Nicole. "Meggie. What a horrendous ordeal!"

"Yes, it was pretty awful," Meg acknowledged. 

"What in the world where you and Fraser doing waving your arms around?" Nicole asked Meg.

"Semaphore." Taking a deep breath Meg looked seriously at Nicole. "Nicole I need to speak with you about something. Would you come back to the Canadian Consulate with me?"

"Oui, of course. What is it about Meggie?"

"I'd erm�rather not say here."

"Ok. Oh! There's just one thing though, I brought Rene here, I'll have to take him back first."

"No. That's all right Nicole, you don't have to," Rene told her. "I want to go over and talk to Ben, so I'll get a ride from Ray."

> > > > > * * * * *

Inside Meg's office at the Canadian Consulate, Meg and Nicole sat down together in the comfy chairs. "Nicky, I have something to tell you about what happened on the train. I should have told you right away and I'm really sorry for not doing so. I want you to know that I feel really bad about what I did and I can only apologise and hope that you'll forgive me! And I want you to know that I _do_ love you."

"Meg, what are you talking about? What happened on the train?" Nicole reached out and took hold of Meg's hands.

"I�well, I want to explain the run up of events first. You know as I told you I went for coffee with Fraser and we seemed to get along alright?"

Nicole nodded. "Oui."

"And then after that he and I got stuck in an incubator?"

"Oui, Meg."

"Well I started to�I don't know�become attracted to him I suppose. And then his habit of getting involved in all sorts of things started to piss me off again. What with dressing up as a woman and bailing out what everyone thought was a criminal! And I started to hate his guts again." They both couldn't help but to laugh at the things that Fraser had done and once the laughter subsided they smiled at one another.

Meg's smile faded and she looked serious again. "But when we were handcuffed together on the train I�I started to feel something for him again. I don't know what. I think that it was purely sexual. I think that it probably still is. I don't know. I'm�confused." Nicole desperately wondered where Meg was going with this conversation.

"Well, when I tried to help him when he was fighting one of the terrorists on top of the train, I knocked the terrorist off the train and accidentally knocked Fraser off too, and I thought that I'd killed Fraser. I was so upset. I honestly thought that he was dead because of me. That I'd accidentally killed him. And then when he turned up alive, I was so shocked and pleased to see that I hadn't killed him and that he was alive, that I�well�one thing led to another and I�we�we ended up kissing. _I'm sorry_ Nicole. I _really_ am. We only kissed once but I know that's no excuse. I'm sorry. I told him that it could never happen again and it hasn't."

Nicole took a deep breath and then to Meg's pleasant surprise she hugged Meg. "It's ok Meggie, I forgive you. You went through a hell of a lot on that train and you probably weren't acting rationally. I know that you would never intentionally hurt me."

" _You forgive me?_ "

"Oui, of course I do Meggie." 

As they both hugged tightly Meg said, "Oh, I love you Nicky."

"I love you a lot too, Meggie." Breaking off the hug, Nicole thought that it was only fair that she confess to Meg. "To be honest Meg, I'm kind of confused myself at the moment."

"You are?"

"Oui. I'm sorry too Meg�I, I kissed Rene today just before you came up to us. I knew it was wrong, but I�it just sort of happened." She looked at Meg in the hope of some understanding. 

"I knew that he liked you. He erm, asked me where you dating anyone."

"He did?"

"Yes. Do you�I mean�do you love him?"

"I don't know. I know that I love you, but at the same time I'm attracted to Rene."

"That's just the way I feel. I mean I love you and what we have I don't ever want to lose, but at the same time I'm also physically attracted to Fraser."

"Oh, what are we going to do Meggie?"

"I don't know Nicky. I know that I still want you and I couldn't bare to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you too Meggie. And you're not going to lose me."

Silence fell on the room as neither one of them new what to say or what they should do about the situation. They both felt much better now that they had got it off their chests and out in the open. However, both of them still felt slightly bad for what they had done. Nicole was the first to break the silence. "Meggie, do you want to have sex with Fraser? Is that what you want? Because if it is I won't stand in your way if it's what you really want and if it will make you happy! I won't deny that I'll be a bit jealous; but it's not like he's a woman! I really couldn't stand you being with another woman. But seeing as Fraser's a man, I suppose it won't bother me as much as it would if it was a woman!"

"Do you _really mean that_ Nicky? _You'd do that for me?_ You would let me have sex with Fraser?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly stop you if you really wanted to anyway! So, oui. If it's what you want."

"I'm so lucky to have you Nicky." Meg kissed Nicole on the cheek. "I want you to know that what ever I feel for Fraser, I still love you and that because I'm attracted to him doesn't mean that I'm not attracted to you anymore; because I am. I'm still _very_ attracted to you. It's just�well�yes, I think that I'd like to�to have sex with him. Do you�want to have sex with Rene? If you do, I won't mind as long as we're together. I mean�as long as I can be with you as well when you do."

"Do you mean that you want to have sex with me at the same time as I have sex with Rene? Because if you do, I think that that's a great idea."

"Yes. That's what I meant. I suppose we could explain to the guys that we're partners and make it clear to them that there's no 'strings' attached! "

"You know me Meggie, I'm always willing to experiment." They both laughed at the memory of some of the experimenting that they'd done together.

> > > > > * * * * *

That evening, the experimenting got under way as Ben and Rene turned up at the women's apartment to spend the night with them.

~ Swing my way, swing my way I wanna play.

Swing my way, swing my way and don't delay.

Me and my boys we were kickin back, out the corner of my eye was where she was at.

She stood five foot seven with pretty hair, her face was gorgeous and her eyes were ware.

Swing my way, swing my way I wanna play.

Swing my way, swing my way and don't delay. 

My palms were getting sweaty. She's swinging my way I must be in luck.

She sat herself down right next to me, whispered in my ear saying nasty things.

I've been waiting for a girl like you for some time. 

If you chose to swing my way I'll show you a good time.

Living for your loving. Kiss you, hug you, touch you baby all the night through.

So I wined her and dined her. I'm gonna do her right if you know what I mean.

Is this love that I'm feelin? Never felt this way before. 

It's a scary situation but I'm ready for more.

I've been waiting for a girl like you for some time. 

If you chose to swing my way I'll show you a good time.

Living for your loving. Kiss you, hug you, touch you baby all the night through.

I'll take you by the hand to another land. Show you sights you've never seen before, as I lay 

you gently on the floor. And do it all over again.

Swing my way, swing my way I wanna play.

Swing my way, swing my way and don't delay. ~

Experimenting complete, Meg and Nicole fell asleep in each other's arms, along with Rene at the opposite side of Nicole. At the other side of Meg, Ben lay awake mesmerised, watching the sleeping form of Meg Thatcher. It was a sight that he thought he would never get to see. He couldn't believe that he was really here in her bed with her. Kissing the top of her forehead, he smiled and closing his eyes he gave in to sleep. 

 

 


End file.
